I can't, not without her
by asthedarksideofthemoon
Summary: Another story following the events of 3x14, On My Way. One shot for now, may become a multi-chapters story.


**A/N**: Another story following the events of 3x14, On My Way. For now it's a one shot, if it has a good response I may think about making it a multi-chapters story. So... here it is. I never wrote an emotional scene before now, so let me think how it is by reviewing. Thank you for reading. :)

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at the clock and then at the door once again, hoping to see Quinn burst through it to finally be by her side, where she wanted her. Finn was pacing back and forth impatiently, just waiting for Rachel to stop being so stubborn about this.<p>

"Rachel! Come on, she is NOT gonna come, can't you see it? Probably she told you she was on her way so you'd have stopped texting her!"

"Shut up, Finnocence. Q is not like that." Santana said glaring at him.

"Santana is right, Finn. She said she was on her way and I believe her, she will be here soon."

"Soon is not enough, Rachel! It has to be now. We have to get married NOW."

Hiram looked at Leroy without knowing what to do... they knew the time was almost over, if they could postpone just a little more minutes...

"Finn, don't speak to our baby girl like that! This is her wedding too, if she wants Quinn to be here, we will wait for Quinn to be here. Got it?"

"No, dad... - Rachel spoke in a low voice while checking her phone to be sure Quinn hadn't texted her again – Finn is right, we have to at least show up, and then hope that Quinn will make it in time before the wedding is over. Let's go..."

Finn jumped a little on the place, before starting to make his way towards the Justice of Peace, warning him that they could finally start the function.

xXx

Everything was ready for the wedding to begin, Rachel was already at the altar with Finn, but she kept stealing glances with her dad Hiram. She had left him her phone, just in case Quinn needed more directions... when she was not looking at her dad, she kept repeating in her head the same mantra.

"Please Quinn, please. Just hurry..."

She could NOT get married without her best friend. She was the first person Rachel told the news, even before Kurt and Mercedes. She finally could call Quinn Fabray a friend... no, not just a friend. She was her BEST friend. And she swore on Barbra's name that if she was gonna miss her wedding she will make Quinn watch it on video every single day of their life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the Justice of Peace talking, already in the middle of his sentence.

"... an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.

Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

The room was silent, so he went on... "So, who gives this wom..."

*_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too..."_

Quinn was calling her. Rachel turned her head so fast that the veil hit Finn in the face, but she couldn't care less right now. She smiled and raised her hand to the Justice signalling him to stop when she saw her dad moving to the back to answer the phone...

xXx

The smile fades from her face as soon as she sees her father disconnecting the call. Something is wrong. She knows from seeing her dad covering his mouth with his free hand. She knows when she sees him taking his glasses off. She knows when she notice him loosening his tie. She just knows.

Maybe her car broke down? Maybe she got stuck at home? Maybe... no. Quinn just CANNOT be hurt. Hesitantly she lets out a whispered and unsure "... dad? Is something wrong?"

Hiram turns around slowly, takes a deep breath composing himself and searches first his husband's eyes, then his daughter's... "It's Quinn."

"No..." Rachel says covering her mouth. She can already feel her eyes watering.

Santana quickly stands from her seat taking Brittany with her and goes to Hiram.

"What happened to Quinn? Is she alright? What did she say?" she was clearly on the edge, trying to stay calm mostly to not scare Brittany.

"On... on the phone. That wasn't Quinn. - He starts saying but has to stop when his voice betrays him, and takes some seconds... - It was Lima General."

He doesn't take his eyes off of Rachel, and a sob escapes her lips as her father speaks. Finn finally intervenes, asking Hiram why would Lima General call on behalf of Quinn, not quite believing his ears.

Puck makes his way through the others and stops near Rachel. "Come on, tell us. Did something happen to Quinn?"

"Yeah, she... yeah. She... I can't believe this either, but she got hit by a truck... on her way to the wedding. They called your number, Rachel, because it was the one they could see on the screen. They didn't tell me much more on the phone, but... they said that she's on surgery now, she had a pretty bad crash and... God, they don't know if she will make it."

Santana breaks down in tears, hiding in Brittany's neck who's barely contaning the moisture in her eyes.

Kurt and Blaine at the back are just as shocked, they are holding each other's hands as if life depended on it. If that was Quinn's life, they were never gonna let go.

Mercedes is already crying in Sam's arms, who has his other hand on Artie's knee. He's still in shock, he doesn't cry but his eyes show no emotion either.

Mike, Tina, Sugar and Rory just can't believe it. Silent tears stream down their face as they watch Puck breaking down. He tries to hold back. He tries, but he just can't. Quinn was the mother of his child, she had gone so far in her life, she had finally gone back on track. Why her? Why now?

Finn keeps repeating "She's gonna be okay." to Rachel, who doesn't even attempt to hold back the tears by this point, she stopped listening at "she got hit by a truck"... this could not be happening. Not to Quinn. Not now that they had just become friends. She just had got back on the Cheerios, and now... she barely registers her father saying that the doctors don't know if she will make it, that she has already made her decision.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital. I have to go. I need to go. I NEED to see if she's okay."

Finn has just the time to open his mouth when he's silenced by Rachel who adds "I'm sorry Finn... I just can't. I have to go to her." and starts running down the aisle towards the exit.

She was going to see Quinn. HER Quinn. She was going to make sure that she was okay. Because she could not not be okay. Because she NEEDED her to be okay. She needed this like she had never needed anything else in her life. She wanted to know what had happened and whose fault was it. And she was going to bring Quinn back to her if it was necessary.


End file.
